Vampire love
by Lovecupcakes232
Summary: Flora didn't told anybody, Not even Helia, That she is A Vampire mixed with a fairy. One day, A hunter from a village comes over to hunt Flora. Flora comes to danger and the Winx & Specialist has to save her before the Hunter comes after to Flora. Will things work out after they knew Flora's secret? Will they make it before the hunter? Will they know Flora's secret life?


**A winx club fanfiction that you will never forget. Something will shock will make you happy/Sad/And with drama. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Winx club, And it belongs to Iginio Straffi.**

* * *

Bells rang over the Clock tower. It revealed a girl who looked like Flora with scarlet, Devil eyes, And A witch dress with blood stains on it, Ended with a red plaid skirt with a belt. It ended down to her knees. She had emo dark black boots almost chained up. She had a necklace that looked like an fake MP player on her necklace chained up in her neck. She had a black crossed necklace. Her hair grew even longer. She had Vampire/Bat wings.

Her wings colored had Green and pink. Mixed all into a color. She had a pale skin for an odd reason. She always sings A song A bell/Clock tower about her parents. She realized that her mother is a fairy and her dad is A vampire. She never expected that. She misses her parents because they passed away. You know why? Everyone in the village thought Flora was a deadly person. So they transported her Linphea. Her little sister was just a fairy.

Flora didn't told Miele yet because it's hard to explain to her in a young age to worry about. Flora thought telling this secret will get everyone to hate her, Losing her friends, Expecially... Helia... It was hard to keep the secret because her friends always check up on her because they think she's the weakest one from the winx club and Flora hates being the weakest one. She actually is strong, She's actually stronger than the dragon flame. She keeps it low because it would be a problem with them.

Flora got up and stopped thinking about these questions. Like, _"What will happen if the winx knew about my secret?"_, _"What if Helia hates me if he sees me like this?"_, _"How long this secret will last long? It has been 5 years till I kept this secret."_, _"Will the winx feel un-comfortable about my power has a larger power than Bloom?" _Flora knew she is the kind one in the winx but she doesn't want ANYTHING to change in her life about the secret.

She looked at the clouds, The dark of midnight, She began singing.

_**Nightcore- Bring me back to life**_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and  
Lead it back... home..._

_Wake me up inside_  
_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_  
_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

Suddenly the thunderstorm, Lighted up so fast. It rain fast also. Flora kept singing the new spell.

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become  
_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

Flora began to use her dark spell and pushed her two hands together and made it into one big blast and target to the storm.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside_  
_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_  
_Before I come undone_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life..._

The raining stopped and the thunder storm stopped and then showed her parents in a illusion. Flora screamed onto her knees. "No!, No!, No!, No! Mother... Father... Gah!" Flora fell down, All down Clock/Bell tower and then woke up in a dark spell. Flora had dark Scarlet devil eyes and used her wings to fly back to Alfea to make sure nobody knows that she left.

Flora quickly went to bed with her beautiful, Sexy night-gown and then suddenly the lights went on. "Hey Flora. Are you okay?" Musa said, Checking up to her best friend. "Yeah." Flora mumbled. "Good. Have a sweet night Flora." Musa said and left with the lights closed. Flora got up, And went back to the clock/bell tower.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Also I know Evanescence sings the song, But it was in a nightcore version. I give credit to Evanescence of the song she made. And thank you for reading this chapter, And I will make more later.**


End file.
